At present, touch panel and display panel have been very commonly used. In general, a touch panel (or display panel) includes an internal touch region (or display region) and a peripheral region surrounding the internal touch region (or display region). The peripheral region includes multiple types of signal wires therein, one end of each signal wire is connected to a corresponding element in the touch region (display region), the other end thereof is connected to a driving circuit for providing various driving signals, and the signal wires are used for providing various driving signals to the elements in the touch region (display region).
During the manufacture and use of the touch panel and the display panel, electro-static discharge (ESD) may occur, and if static electricity in the touch panel or display panel cannot be discharged from the panel quickly and effectively, ESD damage may be caused to the panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a touch substrate in the prior art; and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a wiring structure of a touch substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the touch substrate in the prior art includes a touch region 1 and a peripheral region 2. Signal wires 4 each having one end connected to a signal channel 3 in the touch region and the other end connected to one of various driving circuits (not shown in figures) are included in the peripheral region 2. The signal wires 4 are used for inputting or outputting signals. Ground wire 5 arranged at the periphery of the peripheral region 2 is also included in the peripheral region 2. ESD produced in a touch substrate in the prior art can only be dissipated, in the form of heat, through the signal channels 3 in the touch region 1 and the signal wires 4 in the peripheral region 2, and thus cannot be led out smoothly. No ESD protection structure is provided between adjacent signal channels 3, so the signal channels 3 in the entire touch region 1 cannot be protected from ESD. Generally, when ESD is higher than 2 KV, damage may be caused to the signal channels 3 in the touch region 1 and the signal wires 4 in the peripheral region 2.